elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Fellglow Keep
It is a ruined fort located east-northeast of Whiterun in the Whiterun Hold. Led by Orthorn, mages that left The College of Winterhold fled to this location to practice forbidden experiments. Sublocations The main door to Fellglow Keep is locked and requires a key when first discovered. In a ruined tower there are stairs leading down to the door into the dungeon. Fellglow Keep Ritual Chamber This is the final room in which the stolen books needed for the quest Hitting the Books, are found. These objects are guarded by the leader of the Fellglow Mages named The Caller. With a high enough Speech skill, she can be convinced to let go of the books and so avoid a fight. If the Dragonborn decides to kill her, she can be looted for her key. This key will open a treasury room filled with Alchemy ingredients, potions, and a chest with random loot. This treasury room cannot be opened without the key, and pickpocketing it off The Caller isn't possible. One may attempt to persuade The Caller to give away the books if the Dragonborn is playing as a stealth character, in order to kill her without resistance. At higher levels she will summon a Storm Atronach even if she is apparently killed in one hit, but it will disappear just as it begins to attack. Notable Items *A good variety of Alchemy & Cooking ingredients. *A good amount of Petty Soul Gems. *Random enchanted Mage's Robes. *Random Spell Tomes. *1 Stone of Barenziah, in the keep itself, in the room with the Anvil, Arcane Enchanter, Alchemy Lab and a Workbench. When entered, go straight up the stairs and it's the first door on the right. *3 Quicksilver Ingots, in the same room. *A Hypothetical Treachery - Destruction (Skyrim) skillbook, on a table in between the circle of shelves, just before the library. *The Doors of Oblivion - Conjuration (Skyrim) skillbook, just after arriving at Fellglow Keep from the dungeons. *Fellglow Keep Key is in a mage's equipment, who is asleep in a bed. *One pair of Tongs. *One Briar Heart (inside the 1st door on the left). *A Shrine of Julianos can be found behind an Adept-locked door, which can be unlocked with the Fellglow Keep Key. *Coming from Fellglow Keep Dungeons, a fallen Shrine of Talos can be found lying on a pile of rubble in the first room with the Novice Conjurer and Apprentice Storm Mage. Blessing can be received from the shrine that located in front of the broken table. Quests *Hitting the Books *Misc: Treasure Hunter's Note *No Stone Unturned (Skyrim) *Rescue Mission (random) Enemies *Conjurers *Ice Mages *Fire Mages *Storm Mages *Cryomancers *Mages *Novice Necromancers *Frostbite Spiders *Skeletons Trivia *Fellglow Keep can be especially challenging for a vampire; almost every mage inside the keep uses fire magic, a weakness to the vampire (The higher stage vampire, the harder it becomes to sustain ones health). *In one room in Fellglow Keep there are three cages with vampires in them, with switches on the wall to open the cages. Opening the cages will release the vampires who will run into the next room, kill the mages there, then leave without harming the player. *The map may not mark Fellglow Keep as cleared until completing both quests. It is most likely the Dragonborn hasn't randomly encountered the dead treasure hunter yet. Without the note, the item it identifies won't spawn in the chest. *Oddly enough, the vampires will still say "Out of the way, meat" even if the player is a vampire or a Vampire Lord. Bugs * There are hostile creatures that will sometimes interact through an impassable pile of rubble. This will sometimes cause a Follower to chase after them by running into the rubble till they glitch through, and become stuck in the other zone which is only accessible through a loading screen door. ** Solution: A way of getting any follower back is to toggle no-collide; type tcl in console to enter the rubble to the companion, then walk the follower manually through the rubble again by selecting the "I need you to do something" chat option. * When trying to snipe the figures on the surface from the roof of the tower high against the cliff, most of the arrows will simply bounce off an invisible wall and end up behind the Dragonborn. Moving far enough forward onto the battlements to overcome this fault will result in people below being able able to see who is around. * There is a bug that, when clearing out Fellglow Keep before accepting the related quest, (Hitting the Books), results in being stuck on the loading screen. * Dead Thralls may be lost when entering the ritual chamber, it is advised to kill the thrall in service before entering and reanimate it when coming back out. Do not re-enter the chamber after reanimating the thrall. * If the Dragonborn kills The Caller as she teleports, she may appear lying on the floor dead but shown as an enemy with a red dot. She will recover health but will not move or do anything in this state. Since she is not treated as dead, her body cannot be searched. Hitting her with weapons will not affect her. ** Solution: Attacking her with destruction magic will reduced her health. Do this until her health is reduced to 0, whereupon the system now treats her as dead and enables searching her body. * It is possible to access the Ritual Chamber from the exit ladder behind the barred door in the main keep. To do this, walk up to the door and quickly tap the action button. At a certain distance/angle, the bar behind the door can be activated and the door opened. * After completing Hitting the Books, it is possible that the hallway leading to the Ritual Chamber will become blocked off by falling rubble, preventing access to this area. * When walking into the pond in the courtyard South of the Fellglow Keep icon and East of the Fellglow Keep Dungeons Icon the game will lock up as soon as the Catch Salmon action appears on screen. Appearances *''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim'' Category:Skyrim: Whiterun Hold Locations Category:Skyrim: No Stone Unturned Locations Category:Skyrim: Locations Category:Skyrim: Forts